


Why Bilbo Left Home

by JackQuaker



Series: Hobbit Shorts (or as they call them, Trousers) [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is not dealing with it, Drabble, Dwarves are messy, Gen, I wrote it while bored at work, I’d run away too, Just a silly little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackQuaker/pseuds/JackQuaker
Summary: The true story of why Bilbo Baggins ran after the dwarves and joined up on their quest.





	Why Bilbo Left Home

**Author's Note:**

> The tags say it all.

Hobbits as a rule very much liked having guests. Their pantries were always well stocked and the best dishes were never tucked too far in the cupboard so that they could not be taken down at a moment’s notice. 

Bilbo was not so keen as the average hobbit. Something that was not so unusual when one took his relations to the Sackville-Baggins into account. He avoided entertaining as much as possible and so it is easy to imagine his feelings as his house was taken over by a pack of dwarves. 

In the morning light the mess seemed so much worse. He stood in his now empty home having just wished the dwarves good journey (and good riddance). He breathed a sigh of relief but it was short lived. The damage the dwarves left behind was beyond any horror Bilbo had ever seen. The more he looked the more carnage he found. The carcasses of broken furniture and war torn remainders of his pantry mocked him from all sides. A feeling of despair started to creep in on Bilbo as he considered all that needed to be done and how long it would take him. The bathroom alone nearly had him faint. 

It was a matter of only a few minutes to pack his bag and race after the others. Even a grand adventure that was sure to end in death was better than cleaning that disaster.


End file.
